The Secret
by Music Person
Summary: There is a secret that for years only Buzz and Commander Nebula knew about, but when a teenage girl needs saving, a whole new side of Buzz shows: older brother. The teenage girl, Sally, is my OC, but all other characters belong to Disney.
1. The Rescue

Buzz kept pressed up against the wall as he attempted to hide from Gravitina. If he could complete this mission without her even knowing he was there, success would be even sweeter. Star Command had gotten word that Gravitina had captured a young girl from Capital Planet for unknown reasons. Buzz thought he knew, but no one knew who the girl was. To avoid saying something that would be proven false later, Buzz said nothing. He felt torn between wanting it to be the girl he thought it might be, and wanting the girl to be safe.

As he walked by a door that he had always thought led to a storage closet, he heard a scream. Quickly, he sent a signal to Booster, Mira, and XR to let them know where he was. As soon as he knew they got the message, Buzz burst through the door and found himself in what would have been similar to a cheap motel room if everything wasn't swirling around Gravitina's bulbous head.

"Ah, Mr. Lightyear, I see you couldn't resist me," Gravitina falsely commented. "I always knew I could attract you."

"Ugh! I don't know which is going to make me throw up first: the spinning, or the lovey-dovey stuff that isn't going to work." Buzz finally looked at the objects and in amongst them, tied to a chair, was the girl Buzz was thinking about.

"Sally!" The girl who was trapped couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her dirty blonde hair whipped her face as the wind coming from the spinning made a mess of her hair. A few freckles sprinkled across her fair skin brought emphasis to her innocent, brown eyes.

Gravitina was truly surprised as she realized that Buzz knew her prisoner. "Do you too know each other?"

Buzz looked at Sally, wishing he could catch her and pull her down that instant. "Yes." He looked at Gravitina with enough time to spare that he caught her rage before it affected the amount of power she used. "But not because of what you think."

He didn't continue his explanation because at that moment the rest of Team Lightyear climbed through the hole in the wall Buzz had made. "Gravitina," Mira started, "by the authority of Star Command, you are under arrest." As soon as Mira finished talking, XR placed a large helmet on Gravitina's head. The helmet glowed for just a moment, and then everything Gravitina had been holding up came gently down. Her body went limp and fell where she stood.

Mira went over to where Sally was tied up, ready to untie her. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of there." As soon as she finished her statement, the ropes fell from around Sally.

She held up a small laser and retorted, "Or I will free myself."

As soon as Booster saw this, he took the laser from Sally to get a closer look. "Hey! This is a junior ranger official training laser. Only space rangers are allowed to have these."

Sally scoffed at his knowledge of the rules. "I used to be a junior ranger."

XR thought for a moment and responded, "But that's not possible. Even if you decide to not be a ranger, you have to continue training until you are eighteen."

Sally took a deep breath, and then explained, "You can get out if you have a family member who wrote at least part of the ranger manual. Also, if you have someone like that, they can have you removed without it being your choice. Isn't that right, Buzz?"

At this, everyone turned to look at Buzz, who was studying the cut ropes. He turned and responded, "You were too delicate. You were trusted into my care. I thought being a junior ranger would toughen you up but you almost got killed in training."

A fury rose inside Sally that no one thought was possible. "I had a plan. The little sister of the greatest space ranger ever would be expected to be amazing. I fake stinking at training, just barely become a ranger, and villains target me to get you. Once I'm in their hideaway, I can message you and let you know about every little weakness. I never could get the strength for the mold I had to fit, so I enhanced the brain power and knowledge. I told you about that plan; you thought it was a good plan!"

"A good plan that if something went wrong could get you killed," Buzz almost shouted. Mira, Booster, and XR had seen Buzz angry, but not like this. His teeth were grinding so much Mira thought they would break. Even through the hood of his space suit Booster could see the veins on his neck sticking out. XR was afraid to go any closer for fear of the LGMs having to put him back together. The only one who wasn't afraid of Buzz right then was Sally.

"Don't you at least want to know why Gravitina wanted me? She didn't even know I was your little sister. She just looked up newspaper pictures from our hometown when we were younger and saw pictures of us together. She was going to capture any girl that knew you." Buzz stood back a little, wondering how Sally knew all of this. As if she read his mind, Sally answered, "I found all of that out because of the three months I spent in training. I noticed as she forced me past her office that she had done a search online for 'Pictures of young Buzz Lightyear'. Also, there was a map in her living room that had pins where people we knew had moved, including one for me that had a red X where the point was."

From where Gravitina had fallen, there was a soft groan. Barely audible, Gravitina stated, "That was all absolutely correct." Then she fell back down, weak from saying just that much.

"The LGMs did a nice job on that helmet," Sally commented. There was silence in the room as everyone thought about what they had learned on this mission. "So," Sally started, breaking the silence, "if I am correct, from here you take me and Gravitina to Star Command: Me so you can get a detailed report of what happened; Gravitina so you can send her to a prison planet. Am I correct?"

Everyone immediately came back to focus. Booster carried Gravitina onto 42. XR and Mira went to see if what Sally said about the map and computer was true. Buzz strode over to Sally, looked her in the eyes, and warned her, "We are not through talking about this."

"Of course we're not. That would be against procedure."


	2. Look at the Past, Look to the Future

"OOOOOoooo. Guest!"

The LGM's crowded around Sally, admiring the visitor.

"Strange," one commented. "She seems familiar." As soon as he said this, you could almost see the mind-link allowing them to work together to try to place the girl in their memories. About that time, Commander Nebula came in to interrogate her. He too, stopped and tried to remember where he had seen the girl.

"Do I know you?" he asked her. Sally stared at Buzz with a smirk on her face. He could practically hear her brag that Commander Nebula remembered her.

"My name is Sally."

A look of pure realization crossed the Commander's face as he remembered the former junior ranger. "Sally! Right, Buzz's little sis-"

"That's enough commander. Sally was the girl Gravitina captured. She is here to officially give her version of what happened. Then my team and I will take her home. That's all." Buzz turned refusing to look at anyone.

Everyone was looking at Buzz, and became very solemn. "It's a shame she isn't actually coming back." The Commander stepped forward, ready to defend his point against his best ranger. "She had a really good plan that could bring down Zurg once and for all."

Buzz turned back around, his face red with fury. "It was not a 'really good plan', it was a horrible plan. It could have gotten her killed! One little slip up and the plan is ruined." As soon as he said that, his face looked blank. He put his head down, put his hand over his eyes, and asked, "Sally, did you tell Commander Nebula your plan."

Sally stood a little straighter, and simply said, "yes." Buzz's shoulders slumped and he sighed as Sally continued. "You wouldn't listen to me. I had to tell someone else that had the power to put the plan into action, but you had me removed from the junior rangers before the plan could happen. You just heard, _Commander Nebula_ likes my plan."

Buzz stood back up and looked at Sally. His mind flashed back to years ago on her first day:  
_"Now Sally, this is really important." Buzz looked at his 7-year-old little sister in her junior ranger uniform. "I want you to do your very best for me. Can you do that?"_

_Slowly, the young Sally responded, "Okay."_

_Buzz immediately knew something was wrong. "What's up with you? You were so excited just this morning."_

_Sally thought for a moment, not sure if she wanted to tell her brother. "Well, what if I _didn't _do my best." Buzz's surprised face alerted her of the bad choice of words. "Not like I wouldn't improve; just, I wouldn't improve in front of others. I put in extra work on my own, look bad in class, word gets around that the little sister of the universe's _best hero _is just barely good enough to stay in the junior rangers. The bad guys will target me, wanting to get you, but I help you get information from behind enemy lines. If worst comes to worst, the bad guys discover that I'm actually really good." A proud little smile shone on Sally's face, but Buzz knew what could go wrong with that plan._

"_Sally, what if they didn't just capture you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Buzz looked at Sally, full of innocence. "There are some bad guys who would not capture you to get me to come save you. They would kill you to make me weak. I can't let them have that possibility."_

_Sally looked at Buzz like he was crazy. "That's what I meant by 'if worst comes to worst'. They try to kill me: they discover that I have more skill than it looks like."_

_Buzz just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sally. The knowledge is not worth the risk."_

Now Buzz looked at his fifteen year-old sister. Even though she was no longer a junior ranger, she definitely had been working on what she learned before he made her quit. She looked strong, but not strong enough to intimidate anyone. He didn't know exactly what to say.

Eventually, it was the commander who spoke up. "Well, Sally. If you will please follow me I need to ask you a few questions about your encounter with Gravitina." He motioned to a room down the hall. Sally followed, but before she was too far away, she looked back at Buzz.

"You know, I think knowing what Gravitina's plan would be if she wasn't arrested and all you could do was save me was worth it." Sally turned back around. Buzz looked toward his team, not sure of what to say. He just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thought for a moment.

"You know," started Mira, "She could still be a junior ranger and just not use her plan." Buzz looked at her really confused.

XR spoke up next. "She's not wrong. Sally would make a good ranger."

"I was impressed that she remained calm enough to notice what she did. That definitely seems like a good quality for a ranger." Buzz thought about what Booster said, and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll allow her to rejoin the junior rangers." The rest of his team smiled at this. "I have one request though." Everyone was expecting him to say that they could not help her secretly go through with her plan, but they were wrong. "I messed up a lot through this, so I get to tell her. I want it to be in a way that it's also an apology for everything." His team nodded in understanding. Buzz thought to himself, _this will either be great, or the worst mistake I ever made._


	3. Will You Come Back?

Buzz paced up and down the hall outside the door where Sally was being interviewed. His footsteps echoed, filling the almost empty hall with noise. Buzz went through what he was going to say to Sally when she came out, but he couldn't help but wonder what the answer was to one question: Is there a right way to apologize for messing up the way he did?

When the door opened, Buzz froze right where he stood. Sally came out alone. Sally looked at her brother straight in the eye. Her voice was emotionless as she scoffed, "So, you're here to get me back to my tower on Capitol Planet." Buzz looked confused. "Don't you remember? I always hated the story of Rapunzel because she was locked away and no one to even know she existed." Buzz suddenly remembered. For a moment, memories came of a five-year-old Sally in pajamas the color of the night sky with gold stars.

"_Sally, what are you doing up so late?" The small girl carefully climbed down the stairs. She looked into her big brother's eyes, stroking her hair. Buzz knew exactly what that meant. "The Rapunzel nightmare?" he guessed, though he knew he was right. To confirm his guess, Sally nodded. He smiled, and took over stroking her hair. "Now you know it was just a dream."_

"_I know, but I'm scared one day I'll go to sleep in the dream, and when I wake up I'll still be in the dream, but it won't be a dream anymore." _

Even then, someone being hidden from existence was what Sally hated most. Buzz quickly realized that he had made Sally live through something she had nightmares over. "I remember. Of course you always had such beautiful, long hair. When your class had a fairy-tale show, I was scared for your teacher that she would cast you as Rapunzel." They both smiled at that. After the moment was gone, so were their smiles. Buzz cleared his throat. "Listen, I was stupid to say you couldn't be a ranger, and I'm truly sorry for that. I still don't want to put you in the danger of going with your plan, but would you accept being a junior ranger and not use the plan?"

Sally thought for a moment, and then asked, "Is it permanent that we won't use the plan? Or if we think about it some more and it sounds like a good idea will we use it?"

Buzz thought for a little while. He didn't want to put his little sister in danger, but he had to admit it was a good plan. "How about this: your birthday is coming up in about three months. If you can prove that you are really good by your birthday, we can reach a point where you go from being really good to you having trouble and use your plan."

Sally's eyes sparkled with the idea that her plan might actually be used. She searched her brother's face for any sign that he might be joking with her. When she didn't see any, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Buzz. "Yes, I'll come back to the junior rangers!"

Buzz smiled and pried his sister off of him. "Now don't get too excited yet. There's still one more thing." He motioned for Sally to follow him and led her down the hall. The echoes of footsteps were music to Buzz. The sound reminded him that he wasn't alone. Sally was with him. He stopped at his locker, took out a small box, and handed it to Sally. She opened the box and couldn't believe her eyes.

Inside was an official ranger laser. Unlike the junior ranger laser, this had multiple settings. You could have it be like a sword, a laser on the space suit, a laser pointer for presentations, or various other things. You could even change how powerful you wanted the laser to be! This laser was usually only given to full rangers. Sally looked at Buzz, wondering if he was really giving this to her. Buzz looked at Sally with a slight smirk. "Well, even without the plan someone may capture you, and I want them to pay even if I can't be there." For the first time since Buzz had her removed from the junior rangers, Sally laughed. It was the greatest feeling in the world knowing that her older brother trusted her. They both knew in that instant, neither would be captured without anyone paying the price.


	4. An Evil Type of Good News

The grub stopped at the door to the main room. He still had a chance to get someone else to deliver this message, but as soon as he walked though these doors, the chance was gone. He thought about all the other grubs that he worked with. He knew that no matter what he said he was going to end up delivering this message anyway. Figuring he might as well get it over with, he opened the door.

At the end of the long room sat Evil Emperor Zurg on his throne. His sharp, silver fingers drummed on the arm rests as he watched the grub approach. His diabolical elegance made the grub even more terrified of his boss. He slowly walked up, having no idea how Zurg would react to this news.

"Umm, sir. I have a message from our spy at Star Command." Zurg looked down upon the grub, gesturing for him to continue. "It seems that for currently unknown reasons, Buzz Lightyear is permitting his little sister to be a junior ranger."

Zurg slowly stood, towering over the grub. "Do you know yet if she has talent?"

"We do not know sir."

Zurg sat back down and used his computer to call his second-in-command, Warp Darkmatter. Before Warp could even speak, Zurg asked, "What do you know about Buzz Lightyear's little sister?"

Zurg watched on the monitor as Warp thought for a moment about the family of his former partner. "I think her name was Sarah or Sally or something like that. I want to say she was a junior ranger about six or seven years ago. It was after the Space Ranger Manual was written. It might have been about the time Buzz officially started being considered the best ranger ever. Whenever it was, Buzz had her removed for unknown reasons about three months in. Why do you want to know?"

"We have heard that Lightyear is allowing the girl to be a junior ranger again." Zurg wouldn't say anything with the new information, but he wished he had taken a screenshot of Warp's face when he said that. "Are you sure you know nothing about why she was removed?"

Warp seemed to think some more. "He didn't say a lot about what was going on, even to me. I think he let something slip one time about it being for her own protection."

"Do you know if she has talent?"

"I have no idea. Last time I saw her, she didn't really have the build of a ranger, junior or not. Her arms were really scrawny and she was pretty tall. The one time I got a chance to talk to her, she seemed smart. She talked a lot about having ideas and plans. She never said what they were though."

Zurg let the newest information simmer in his brain. A new junior ranger who was kin to the great Buzz Lightyear didn't appear to be a challenging foe, yet she was smart. For some reason Lightyear had her removed, but he was letting her back in. A devilishly evil smile spread across Zurg's face. He turned back toward the grub. "Go tell our spy to tell us as soon as this new ranger has a mission. I think I've figured out a way to get to the heart of Star Command's finest."


	5. First Day of Training

"Okay, junior rangers. For most of you this is your first day of training." Sally smiled, figuring that saying it was most of them's first day instead of all of them was for her. Commander Nebula walked in front of the line of junior rangers. "This is how this is going to work: We are starting at Level 1. Once everything is defeated, we will go on to Level 2. The same will happen at Level 2 and keep going. If you run out of stamina or are hurt, you will be retrieved. We will keep going until the last person is retrieved."

Sally hadn't heard of what happened at some levels, but she knew most. She already had a plan and planned to be that last person. The Commander continued to talk. "I know some of you are really excited and want to make it to a really high level. I'll let you know that on average, we end this at Level 4. Our record for first day training is Level 6. Do not be embarrassed or angry that you did not get to as high as a level as you wanted. Does everyone understand?"

The junior rangers answered with a chorus of "Yes, sir." They all went to their starting positions, and Commander Nebula went to the control center. On his way he passed Mira Nova.

"Commander, I would like permission to observe Sally so I may return information to her older brother."

The Commander looked at Mira and said, "Request granted." He turned back around and led Mira to the control center.

^V

Mira ran down the halls toward Buzz. "Buzz! Buzz! You have to come see this." She mostly dragged Buzz to the training hall, where Sally stood with fallen Level 10 robots. What was most surprising was that the robots appeared unharmed.

Buzz walked toward them, and asked Sally, "How did you do this?" Even when Mira had faced these robots her first time using Tangean Ghosting Powers, there was some sort of visible damage.

Sally just shrugged. "I know these robots have bad balance, so I got the exercise balls and rolled it right where the robots were going to step. It worked perfectly! They stepped on the balls, rolled, fell backwards, and pretty much got a robot version of a concussion."

The Commander came up behind Mira and Buzz. "She broke the first-timers record by ten seconds."

Buzz was the last person to hold that record. The first time Buzz had seen the Level 10 robots, he was too scared for a few seconds to do anything. Had he not been scared, would Sally have broken his record?_ Wait, Sally broke my record? And it was first time facing the Level 10 robots? Maybe I don't have to worry as much as I thought._

Sally must of seen the look of pride on Buzz's face because her face now hosted a smile of pride. Even without him saying anything, knowing that Buzz was proud of her made her happy.

Buzz gave a small laugh. "I guess we might have trouble using your plan if you are this good."

Sally laughed a little as well. She wasn't sure if it was relief that Buzz was proud enough to even compliment her in some way or that he was at least thinking about the plan some more.

Buzz knelt down to her. "Now, you're going to have to prove that you can do even better. So next time, this is what I want you to do."


	6. First Patrol

"Are you sure she's ready for this?"

Buzz paced the floor as Commander Nebula sat behind his desk watching him. "I'm sure Sally is ready to go on her first boundary patrol. A lot of Junior Rangers her age are doing their first time this Saturday, so she wouldn't be completely alone. She doesn't even have to watch the whole boundary; just the side by the launch bay."As Buzz finally sat down from his pacing, the commander continued, "Now I'm wondering if you are ready for this."

Buzz sighed and admitted, "I am scared for her, but I know that she will do it sometime. It may as well be now."

The commander stood up and asked, "Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to?"

"This is Junior Ranger Lightyear, confirming by arrival in my boundary patrol zone." Even though she had dreamed of it for years, any phrase including both the words 'ranger' and 'Lightyear' meaning her felt strange. Ranger Lightyear had always been her brother Buzz. She heard the response from the LGM and relaxed a little. Had she been in any other zone she probably would have felt at least a little more comfortable. No one in high power would say it out loud, but because of its openness to the rest of space the zone near the launch bay was the highest risk, so the highest honor to be told to patrol.

Sally looked off in the distance. A spacecraft was quickly approaching Star Command. She quickly pressed her call button. "Base, we have an unidentified spacecraft approaching too quickly to avoid contact unless they do something unnatural." She heard the LGM on the other end start to say something, but contact was soon lost. The lights in her small patrol ship started to blink, most likely because of signals from the other ship. When Sally saw it even more quickly approaching, she tried to move. She found that she had lost controls of her ship. There was a sudden lurch, and her ship was moving…

…toward the other ship.

The other ship turned suddenly, dragging Sally's patrol ship with cables. Sally went to a side window for a better view. The ship dragging her was purple with red details. Zurg had captured her.


	7. Captured

Buzz ran down the halls to get to his Star Cruiser. Every other Space Ranger, having heard the news, got out of his way. When he reached the Star Cruiser, his team was already on board with every pre-flight check done. They immediately took off, Mira taking over main controls and Booster doing secondary controls. Buzz was muttering to himself the whole way there. His team could only understand a few words here and there. "Sally… why… Zurg…"

XR went over to Buzz, trying to think of something to say. Eventually, he put a hand on Buzz's arm. "Look, you had no idea Zurg was going to do that. No one even knew that Zurg knew you had a little sister. There is one thing I know." Buzz looked at XR. "You won't be able to save her if you keep blaming yourself." Buzz sat up a little straighter, knowing that what XR said was true. XR wasn't done yet though. "Besides, Sally is probably even more prepared than me and Booster."

Sally felt that she was moving, but she had no idea where. Last she remembered her ship was invaded by strange, giant, blue bugs, one of which sprayed her with some sort of knock-out gas. Now she was sitting in what was probably some sort of floating chair with a sack over her head. Her ankles were tied together, and her hands were tied behind the chair. She could feel her laser in her pocket, but it was too deep in her pocket for her to reach. The chair was wood and had a very low, solid back. She could easily get out of the chair, but with no way to get the sack off of her head she would be running blind. The chair finally stopped, and the sack was ripped off of her head. Hornets, grubs, and brains surrounded her, making escape impossible. Eventually, the reason of her capture spoke.

"Well, Sarah, it's so nice for you to grace us with your presence." His fake graciousness made Sally sick.

Using as much spite as she could put in her voice, she corrected, "It's Sally."

Zurg turned to Warp. His voice full of anger, he yelled, "I thought you said you were sure it was Sarah!"

Warp cringed at the sudden anger from his master. "I couldn't remember exactly. Besides, we have her. Names are not the most important thing right now."

Zurg calmed down. "Ah, yes. We have the girl now."

Sally cleared her throat. "'That Girl' has a name. And as I've just told you, it's Sally." She looked around what looked like a huge throne room. "So what do you plan to do with me? Kill me to make my brother lose nerve? Brag about me to make me the bait for some sort of trap? Turn me evil, knowing that Buzz won't be able to fight his little sister?"

Zurg considered what Sally had said. "Well, you were going to be the bait for a trap, but I like the turn you evil idea. Let's do that. Grubs: take her to be turned evil." The grubs did just so. Sally was taken into a room with a giant ray machine. She was faced away from the machine. She heard the ray warm up. She heard it fire and bent forward from the force. When she sat back up straight, she had an evil glint in her eye.

Buzz burst through the door of Zurg's evil lair with his team close behind. He ran to the main control room and saw nothing but a single light on him and his team. A voice suddenly rose from the shadows. "Ah, Lightyear, I was wondering when you would show up."

Buzz turned toward the voice and saw a light similar to the one on him and his team appear, revealing Zurg. Not holding back any anger, he yelled, "Where is my little sister?"

Zurg gave a small chuckle, and then called, "Oh, Sally. Your big brother wants to see you."

Out of the darkness, a teenage girl stepped out. Purple and Black streaks were added to her hair. Her lips and eye shadow were as purple as an eggplant. Black eyeliner stood out against her pale face. She wore a black tank top, a purple pleated skirt, black leggings and black boots. There was a collective gasp from Team Lightyear. Sally laughed. "Surprised? Zurg's ray brought the evil out of me, but my look just didn't match. This is all my design. Although, I do need to break in my new self." Her face turned stone-hard. "How about I start out by destroying the one who tried to keep me a cute, innocent little girl forever?"


	8. The Ending and Epilogue

Mira, on instinct ran toward Sally, but Buzz held her back. "No! She's still my little sister. The evil is just covering it up."

Sally just laughed. "There's no way to stop me!" She ran full force toward Team Lightyear, her laser having a beam shooting out of it like a sword. Buzz looked away, knowing he didn't have the courage to fight his sister. At the last moment before the team was barbequed, Sally tripped, cutting a huge hole in the door Team Lightyear had just come through and missing the team entirely. Everyone heard her yell, "Stupid boots!"

Zurg stood up from his throne in anger. "Sally! Why are they not destroyed?"

Sally glared at him. "These boots are so stiff they tripped me! Also, didn't your foolish spy tell you I wasn't very coordinated?" Zurg was shocked, obviously just finding out the skill level of the young Lightyear.

Buzz looked again at Sally, and noticed she was still using a Star Command Laser. With her back turned to Zurg so he didn't know, she smiled her sweet and kind smile and winked at Buzz. He realized that she wasn't turned evil after all! Buzz got the hint and played along. "Oh yeah, she was the very first person kicked out on her first day of training. People were surprised to know she was my little sister." The rest of the team played along.

Sally acted like she was going to try it again, running full speed toward the team. She "tripped" again and caused Zurg's throne to fall. Various attempts that ended in destruction went on until Zurg finally stopped her and ordered for them all to be taken captive. "I don't think so!" Sally yelled as she aimed her laser at Zurg and made him fall. As soon as he was on the ground, Sally was there holding his hands behind his back. Buzz handed her some handcuffs, and for the first time, she said, "Zurg, by the authority of Star Command, you are under arrest!"

"B-but how?" Zurg looked at Sally, who now even with the make-up and clothes looked like she could never be evil. "How did you avoid being turned evil?"

Sally laughed. "What you should be asking is 'why did I choose a chair with a back that could absorb the ray's blast?'" With that, Warp tried to sit in the chair Sally was tied to earlier for it to float a few inches away so he fell on the floor. "Yep, that is one evil chair."

Buzz gave a small chuckle. He then ordered his team to take Zurg and Warp onto the Star Cruiser to take them to Star Command. He looked at his little sister, who was trying to wipe the dark make-up off. "You know, you are going to make a great space ranger someday.

(Two Years Later)

Sally looked into the mirror. Her long hair was cut shorter, but was still fairly long. She still had a somewhat lanky body, but a few muscles were obvious. All traces of her being captured by Zurg were gone. The eighteen year old girl stepped out onto the stage. She stood with a few other eighteen-year-olds. One by one, Commander Nebula went to each of them and asked a set of questions. Finally, he got to Sally.

"Do you, Sally Lightyear, promise to protect the Galactic Alliance with every ability you have?" She answered yes. "Do you promise to uphold the law and rules of a Space Ranger in your actions?" She answered yes again.

Commander Nebula continued on to the students after her. After he asked those questions of the last person, he turned to the crowd of families and Space Rangers and said, "I present to you, our newest Space Rangers!" Buzz stood and applauded, proud of his little sister.


End file.
